Love Can Be A Disease Or A Cure
by Rogue Kyne
Summary: Eike has become ill with a life threatening disease. This time he decides he's not going to fight death. But what does Homunculus think? [HomXEike] [slash]


Rogue: Lets see. I guess I deicided to make a HomEike fic. Sorry if the title sucks. Can't think of a good one right now. Unless someone can give me a better one.  
  
Homunculus: What the hell possessed you to make such a pathetic story?  
  
Rogue: No clue.  
  
Eike: So, what's this one gonna be about?  
  
Rogue: Well, I can't tell you that infomation 'cause I don't want to spoil it. But I can tell you it'll be life threatening for you, Eike.  
  
Eike: Oh, boy...  
  
Rogue: Homey, will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Hom: The Rogue does not own Shadow of Destiny and thank heaven she doesn't.  
  
Rogue: Well, on with the fic!

-------------------------------------------------

Eike Kusch whiped his brow as he finished putting up the last painting in Mr.Eckart's home.   
  
"Is this the last on?"  
  
"Yeah, thats it. You can take a break now."  
  
Eike sat himself on the soft couch and shifted into a comfortable position. It had only been three months since Mr.Eckart had given him this job. It wasn't that hard really. All he had to do was run a few errands, tidy up the place a bit, put the books in order, and put the paintings nicely on the wall.   
  
Relaxing now he began to steady his breathing.  
  
"Are you tired already? You only had to straighten out three book shelves and put nine paintings on the wall." said Mr.Eckart with his voice filled with concern about his friend. Eike looked at Mr.Eckart with a reassurring smile.  
  
"Its okay, Mr.Eckart. Its just lately I've been feeling a little out of it."   
  
"Out of it? Are you getting enough sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, at least I think I am. But I'm sure it's probably just stress. Nothing to worry about." the owner of the art museum/library looked at him with more concern on his face.

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should see a doctor." Eike looked Mr.Eckarts's way.  
  
"Thanks for your concern, Mr.Eckart. But I'm fine. It will probably pass in a few days. So don't worry about me." the blonde haired man said. He turned his attention back to relaxing into the couch.

Mr.Eckart still worried about his employee and friend sat down on the one cushion couch.  
  
"Eike, this isn't the only time I've seen you look tired. Its been like this for like two weeks. Even after you do the easiest of your job you get tired. I don't think stress alone can make you as tired as you look most of the time now." this getting his attention made him turn to look at his boss and friend. He couldn't really argue with him because it was true. He has been feeling a lot more tired then he shows. Even though he knows he gets enough sleep he still feels exhausted every time he moved an odject light or heavy it felt like he was trying to carry about more than ten things. He didn't really know what was wrong so he thought it to be just stress. But soon it didn't really feel like stress anymore. It was almost like his entire body wanted to collaspes. Mr.Eckart finally spoke.  
  
"Eike, as your boss and friend I'm giving you the day off tomorrow. I want you to go to the doctor and get a check up. Then go straight home and rest. Okay?" Eike saw the stern look on Mr.Eckart's face that told him he was not going to take no for an answer. Nodding he made his reply.  
  
"Alright, Mr.Eckart, you win. I'll go to the doctor tomorrow." Mr.Eckart nodded his head approvingly. "Good, now I want you to go home. Your job here is done for today so you can go." the German stood up and nodded.

"Alright then. I'll see you later. Oh, and tell Miriam I said thanks for the lemonade this morning. I forgot to tell her." Mr.Eckart smiled and replied. "Okay, I will. Now get home and get some rest." with that said the German waved his friend good-bye and left out the door.  
  
###################################################################  
  
Walking along side the cobblestone rode the blonde haired German began to think about things.  
  
'I didn't know I looked that tired for even Mr.Eckart to notice..... Why am I so tired anyway? I thought it was stress but...... its getting a little bit more than stress everyday. I guess I really should take Mr.Eckart's advice and go to the doctor's tomorrow. After all, I did say I would.' Eike thought as he continued down the road.

He stopped infront of the old Alchemist house. What was once a ruined place was now a medium sized house.  
  
Eike pulled out the house key and unlocked the door. Now inside of his house he went into the kitchen to get a snack. Opening the cabinets he found a jar of peanut butter. He took out the jar and placed it on the table. He then went over to the microwave stand and got two pieces of bread, after he placed them on the table he went over to the sink and got a clean butter knife.  
  
Now with the items he needed he opened the peanut butter jar, scooped up some of it with the knife, and spreaded it on both the bread pieces. When he was done he put the peanut butter jar back. Placed the peanut butter slicked knife in the sink, got a can of coke from the fridge, then he pulled a paper towl off the roll, picked up his sandwich and went straight into the living room.  
  
Eike sat down on the couch infront of the coffe table. He put his coke on the table and started to eat his sandwich. Bitting into the well-made snack he met the sweet creamy taste. He looked on the right side of the table to find a little black book.   
  
Eike grimaced.  
  
That book reminded him everyday about a certain little djinn. That little djinn went by the name..... Homunculus. It always brought back those bad memories that happened like two years ago. Despite what Homunculus did to him those two years ago for some reason he couldn't hate him. Eike had felt so betrayed when he found out Homunculus was using him. It hurt more then he showed. He felt like crying. But he didn't. No way was he gonna break down infront of Homunculus. He didn't want to appear any weaker infront of the djinn than he alreay did. He held back his emotions and simply let the frail djinn go.   
  
Shaking his head out of those memories. He turned his attention back to eatting his sandwich. When he was finally done he drank a little bit of the coke and lied down on the couch. Glancing at the clock it read 7:45 pm.   
  
He looked at the black booklet once more. He reached out and grabbed it. He opened the book and began to read it. Even though he already read the book about six times he still read it when there was nothing better to do or just to pass the time. Reading the first two pages he began to think about Homunculus again.  
  
The djinn may be so physically weak but he had quite a brillant mind. Yes, he admired the imp's intelligants even though those intelligants were used to make his life more miserable than it needed to be. Not to mention also made him ruin the lives of other innocent people. But still he admired the creature. Though it still hurt him to know that Homunculus couldn't care less what would happen to him. It hurt to know that Homunculus just saved him just so he would be created. He thought that maybe Homunculus could be his friend, his comrade, his companion, somebody to trust, and maybe..... and maybe even something more....  
  
Eike quickly shoved all this in the back of his mind. 'What the hell was that? I must be getting dizzy. I know for a fact that could never happen.... I learned that the hard way....' he thought sadly. Getting all his thoughts back together he continued to read the book. But he wasn't aware how late it was.   
  
The sun was done and the moon was in control. He felt himself getting tired by the minute. He was about to read the last sentence of the fourth page until darkness over took him and he passed out on the couch where he slept the whole night long.

--------------------------------------------------------

Rogue: How was it? Was it okay?  
  
Homunculus: {reading her mind on whats gonna happen in the later chapters} Hmm.... interesting.....  
  
Rogue: Hey! Stay out of my head, Homs!  
  
Hom: Sorry.....  
  
Eike: I fell asleep on the couch?  
  
Rogue: Yeah, and in the next chapter you go to the doctor. And your problem will be revealed.  
  
Eike: Can you tell me what I got now?  
  
Rogue: Sorry, but no.  
  
Eike: Damn...  
  
Rogue: Okay, people, I need your opinion. Do you want me to have this set after the A ending, B ending, or D ending? The story will be different on what ending you choose. Okay?  
  
Hom: Please review....  
  
Eike: And no flames.


End file.
